


Adoptiert

by eurydike



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er im Helicarrier vor allen ausposaunt hat, dass Loki adoptiert ist. Und Tony ist nicht wirklich eine Hilfe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoptiert

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adopted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556410) by [LadyCharity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCharity/pseuds/LadyCharity). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Das hier war eigentlich ziemlich düster gedacht, aber dann hat Tony das Erzählen übernommen und allem eine andere Wendung gegeben. Zudem war das vor ein paar Monaten mein erster Versuch, Tony zu schreiben, und seither liebe ich es.
> 
> Meine Antwort auf dieses GIF-Set auf Tumblr: tomhiddles.tumblr.com/post/30287940775

Gott, Tony brauchte einen Drink. Oder nicht einfach nur einen Drink – am besten eine ganze Brauerei. Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihm fremd war, sich mit schwierigen Leuten abzugeben (er war stolz darauf, selbst einer dieser – zumindest laut Pepper – schwierigen Leute zu sein), aber wenn er Steve gegenüber stand, der den Kopf schüttelte, als hätte Tony ihn mit etwas enttäuscht, worauf er es nicht einmal angelegt hatte, oder wenn Fury ihn aus welchem Grund auch immer mit seinem einen Auge anstarrte, dann war er kurz davor, aus dem Helicarrier zu springen.

Natürlich im Anzug. Er war schließlich nicht selbstmordgefährdet, um Petes Willen.

Als Tony also eine hübsche, ruhige Ecke im Überwachungsraum fand und gleich darauf merkte, dass da schon jemand war, war es doch mehr als untertreiben zu sagen, dass er etwas enttäuscht war. Wenigstens war es nur Thor, mit dem Tony kein allzu großes Problem hatte, obwohl Thor ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit durch mehrere Bäume, wenn nicht gar mehrere Bergmassive hindurch geworfen hatte. Dennoch, eins und eins ergab immer noch zwei und Tony wollte seinen Bourbon lieber alleine in Frieden trinken, weshalb er schon gehen wollte, bevor ihm auffiel, dass Thor aufmerksam die Überwachungskameras anstarrte.

„Hey, Point Break“, sagte Tony. “Was tun die mit dir, hypnotisieren sie dich?”

Zugegeben, Thor sah vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem absurd langen Leben einen Fernsehbildschirm, aber sollte die Überraschung nicht doch mal abklingen? Das waren schließlich nur Überwachungskameras. Es sei denn, er hätte das Video von Agent Hills privaten Gemächern gefunden. Oder vielleicht sah er Furys Sammlung von Augenklappen. Nur das würde einen guten Grund darstellen, die Bildschirme anzustarren wie ein verblüffter Goldfisch.

Als Thor nicht gleich antwortete, ging Tony ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und guckte ihm über die Schultern (diese Felsbrocken von Schultern – konnte er sich nicht wenigstens etwas ducken?), um zu sehen, was ihn so interessierte. Es war nur ein Video des Glaskäfigs, in dem Loki sich befand, ohne Ende hin und her ging und immer mal wieder stehen blieb, um seinen unergründlichen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Eine knappe Sekunde lang war Tony überzeugt davon, dass Thor hypnotisiert worden war, etwas so Uninteressantes anzustarren.

„Dir ist schon sehr langweilig, oder?“, sagte Tony. „Gibt’s für dich und deinen Hammer nichts zu zertrümmern?“

Thor seufzte und Tony stand kurz davor, zu stöhnen. Nein, Thor sah nicht gelangweilt aus, sondern völlig niedergeschlagen, wie ein Teddybär, der seinen Besitzer verloren hatte. Tony war nicht befugt, sich darum zu kümmern. Wo war Pepper, wenn er sie brauchte?

„Hast du dir je gewünscht, etwas zurücknehmen zu können, das du gesagt hast?“, fragte Thor.

„Nein“, sagte Tony wie einstudiert. „Wenn ich etwas sage und damit jemanden kränke, dann muss der schon selbst damit klarkommen.“ Er überlegte, ob jemand auf dem Carrier aus irgendwelchen Gründen sauer auf Thor war (mit Ausnahme von ihm natürlich, er hatte wegen Shakespeare im Park noch immer eine kleine Beule hinten am Anzug). „Was denn, denkst du, du hättest jemanden verletzt?“

Thor nickte wie ein Kind, das in der Grundschule dabei ertappt worden war, wie es einem Mädchen an den Rattenschwänzchen gezogen hatte. Tony verdrehte die Augen.

„Dann kannst du dich glücklich schätzen, denn man kann einem anderen Menschen weit Schlimmeres antun, als ihn mit Worten zu kränken“, sagte Tony. „Wer ist sauer auf dich? Es überrascht mich, dass er oder sie überhaupt den Mumm dazu hat, wo du die Person doch einfach zu Brei schlagen könntest, wenn sie etwas täte.“

„Ich...“ Thor hielt gleich wieder inne und seufzte. „So ist es nicht. Er weiß nicht, dass ich es gesagt habe, aber das macht es nicht ungeschehen.“

„Okay, das ergibt Sinn“, sagte Tony. „Nicht wirklich. Schau mal, das passiert doch dauernd. Man sagt etwas, das nett gewesen sein kann oder auch nicht, aber der Rest der Welt muss damit klarkommen. Man kann doch nicht die ganze Zeit wie auf Eiern rumlaufen, da bekommt man doch nen Krampf im Fuß. Und das ist auch nicht besser.“

„Ich spreche von einer Beleidigung, nicht von Eiern“, sagte Thor. „Ich spreche von Loki.“

Tony stutzte. „Moment mal, Loki? Du meinst, du hättest Loki beleidigt? Er war derjenige, der den Menschen gesagt hat, er stünde über ihnen, und du denkst, er sei beleidigt?“

„Dass er das getan hat, heißt doch nicht, dass er nicht verletzt sein kann“, sagte Thor. Als Loki sich auf die bereitstehende Bank setzte, wandte er den Blick vom Bildschirm ab. „Dass ich allen gesagt habe, dass er adoptiert ist... das hätte ich nicht tun sollen.“

„Nun, irgendwie ist er das doch, oder nicht?“, sagte Tony. Der Bourbon rief seinen Namen nun etwas lauter. „Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als könnte das niemand verstehen. Ja, wir kapieren es. Er hat Böses getan, du willst doch nicht so viel Umgang mit ihm pflegen und die Tatsache, dass er adoptiert ist, hilft irgendwie...“

„Wie kannst du das sagen?“, sagte Thor bestürzt. „Wie kannst du das für richtig halten? Ich habe gesprochen, als hätte ich ihn verstoßen, meinen eigenen Bruder, indem ich gesagt habe, er stamme aus einer anderen Familie und sei deshalb weniger Teil meiner eigenen Familie. Und das hältst du für richtig?“

„Hey“, sagte Tony und hob verteidigend die Hände, als Thor immer wütender wurde. „Schrei mich nicht an, okay? Ich dachte, wir hätten unseren Kampf schon hinter uns. Sieh mal...“ Er ließ seine Hände sinken, so dass sie auf seinen Seiten ruhten. „Ich meine, ich schätze, dass euch aus der Antike Symbolik ziemlich wichtig ist, aber Loki weiß nicht einmal, dass du das gesagt hast. Es kann ihn also gar nicht beleidigt haben.“ Insgeheim fand Tony es erstaunlich, wenn nicht gar irgendwie bewundernswert, dass Thor sich um die Selbstachtung des Kriminellen sorgte, der sie alle umbringen könnte, wenn er die Möglichkeit hätte, Bruder oder nicht.

„Selbst ungehörte Worte können nicht zurückgenommen werden“, sagte Thor. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine blonde Mähne und sah müder aus als vorher. „Bitte versteh mich, Mann aus Eisen. Ich versuche nicht, mich von Loki zu distanzieren oder seine... seine Adoption als Entschuldigung zu benutzen. Das will ich nicht. Er liegt mir am Herzen, genauso wie früher. Ich will nicht, dass einzig und allein unser Blut uns auseinander reißt.“

„Selbst wenn du morgen um seine Hand anhältst, würde das die Meinung, die ich von ihm habe, nicht ändern“, sagte Tony. „Ist das nicht der Typ, der dich töten wollte? Coulson hat sowas gesagt. Du denkst immer noch, er sei dein 'kleiner, lieber Bruder'? Selbst nach dem? Tatsächlich?“

Thor sah Tony mit seinen blauen Augen anklagend an. „Sollte deine Familie dir eines Tages so viel Schmerz bereiten, würdest du dich so bereitwillig von ihr los sagen?“

Langsam wurde Tony wütend. Er war kein Ignorant; großer Gott, es lag ihm fern, sich nicht bewusst zu sein, wenn Familienmitglieder ihm Unrecht taten. Jedoch mit dem Unterschied, dass er seine Grenzen kannte. Er wusste, wann genug war, während Thor jemand war, der Loki auch dann noch ein 'Bester Bruder der Welt'-T-Shirt schenken würde, wenn sein kleiner Bruder ihn in eine Grube mit hungrigen, Götter verspeisenden Haien wärfe.

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass du dich von ihm los sagen sollst“, sagte Tony und verschränkte die Arme. „Das hast du ja auch gar nicht getan. Du hast erzählt, dass er adoptiert ist. Er ist nicht vom selben Fleisch und Blut wie du und hat vermutlich auch nicht die bekloppten Gene deines alten Herrn und deiner Mutter geerbt. Nette Geschichte. Mehr nicht.“

Thor jedoch schüttelte traurig den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. Loki lehnte seinen Kopf ans Glas; ob er döste oder in Gedanken versunken war, konnte Tony nicht sagen. Er hätte vielleicht etwas normaler und vernünftiger ausgesehen, wenn er nicht wie ein Transformer in Leder und Rüstung gekleidet gewesen wäre.

„Als ich hörte, dass er in so kurzer Zeit so viele Menschen getötet hatte“, sagte Thor, „hatte ich auf einmal Angst, dass ihr alle denken würdet, dass ich dasselbe tun könnte. Oder mein Vater oder meine Mutter. Ich wollte eine Entschuldigung, um die Schuld an seinem... Verhalten weit von meinem Zuhause weg schieben zu können. Damit niemand mir dasselbe zutrauen konnte. Es war, als wollte ich meine Familie beschützen.“ Er schluckte, setzte sich auf den Stuhl mit Rädern und ließ Loki dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Aber Loki gehört zu meiner Familie, wir haben ihn seit seiner Geburt aufgezogen. Alles, was er gelernt hat, hat er von uns, wir machen ihn aus. Und“, sagte er mit einem traurigen Lachen, „auch mir ist das Töten nicht fremd. Ich habe in nur einem einzigen Tag eine Menge Eisriesen umgebracht. Wurde jedoch immer nur der Kriegstreiberei angeklagt, nie aber des Mordes.“

Er wurde auf seinem Stuhl sichtbar kleiner, als würden seine Knochen unter der Last seiner Schuld zu Staub zerfallen. Tony biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Backe und setzte sich dann zu Thor. Zugegeben, er wusste über Thor nur das aus den Sagen, die sie in der Schule gelesen hatten (und dass er einen fiesen rechten Haken hatte), aber er hatte nie erwartet, dass Thor imstande wäre zu töten. Schließlich war Tony nicht jemand, der einfach davon ausging, dass alle, die er traf, den Tod vieler Menschen zu verantworten hatten.

„Ich meine, wenn du wirklich willst“, sagte Tony und drehte wie verrückt auf dem Drehstuhl, „kannst du schon runter zu Reindeer Games gehen und ihn knuddeln oder so. Ich weiß nicht. Was soll man schon machen, wenn man meint, man hätte jemanden verletzt, den man gar nicht wirklich hat verletzten können? Ihm Kekse backen? Tu, was auch immer dir hilft. Ich glaube ganz ehrlich nicht, dass es ihm überhaupt eine Rolle spielt. Hat er nicht eh schon das Gefühl, dass du ihn hasst?“

„Meinst du wirklich, dass eine Umarmung mein Missgeschick wieder gutmachen würde?“, sagte Thor und setzte sich etwas gerader hin.

„Woah. Nein, das war ein Witz“, sagte Tony. „Wenn du nur die Tür dieses Käfigs öffnest, ist die Hölle los.“

Aber der Schaden war angerichtet. Thor stand mit einer Bestimmtheit auf, die Tony als Wahnsinn einstufte.

„Natürlich. Eine Umarmung ist etwas, das wahre Brüder, ungeachtet ihrer Herkunft, miteinander teilen“, sagte Thor. „Ich werde ihm zeigen, dass unser Blut mir nichts bedeutet – und auch seine Taten nicht.“

„Thor. Kumpel“, sagte Tony. „Bitte sag mir nicht, dass Asgard keinen Sarkasmus versteht.“

„Hab Dank für deinen Rat, Mann aus Eisen!“, sagte Thor und rannte zur Tür. „Endlich werde ich Loki helfen können, danke für deine weisen Worte.“

Bevor Tony mehr weise Worte offenbaren konnte und am besten auch gleich ein warmes Lebewohl vor Thors möglichem Selbstmord, war Thor schon aus dem Raum gestürmt und hatte die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zugeschlagen. Tony saß stocksteif da, völlig perplex.

„Tony Stark“, sagte er zu sich selbst, „ich glaube, du hast dir einen Drink verdient.“

Er drehte sich um, betrachtete den Bildschirm von Lokis Überwachungskamera und wartete auf die Show.


End file.
